


Sortinghatchats Official Quiz

by dirgewithoutmusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts House Sorting, Meta, Other, sortinghatchats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic
Summary: Not fanfic, but a fan creation. A quiz for the primary/secondary Hogwarts Houses sorting system developed by us folks at @sortinghatchats.More of a guided tour than a quiz, it takes a decent chunk of time to get through. But it's a fun time!





	Sortinghatchats Official Quiz

<https://ejadelomax.itch.io/sortinghatchats>

Follow the link to load the quiz. Enjoy!


End file.
